The Dream Realized
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: Sequel to I'd Rather Dream...Serenity struggled to breathe as he unclapsed the necklace around her neck. It held her prized possession. 'Are you sure,' He whispered. With tears in her eyes she nodded. SxS, JxM, YxT, MxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, here it is…the first chapter of the sequel to 'I'd Rather Dream'. I hope you all enjoy it. It took me awhile to post because I kept starting, then hating what I wrote…then I would restart… It was a slow, annoying, process. But I finally figured it out! Please, if there is anything you would like to see in this sequel let me know. I'll see if I can accommodate. I have a storyline set up, nice suspense and all—plus lots of romance (you know Seto and Serenity are the focused on couple).

Don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything associate with it…

Thanks to my beta scuba muffin… you are awesome (and forgiving)!

* * *

Just about two months after the proposal. Everyone is in Domino, the rest of the story will unfold from there. 

If you haven't read **I'd Rather Dream**, you may want to, otherwise you may be confused.

Anyway, please review and let me know if I am living up to the first…I would REALLY appreciate it! Thank you all too much, and I hope you like it…

* * *

**Chapter 1** **_So It Begins…_**

The beautiful silk gown was slipped down over her head and shoulders. It glided down her body and then pooled gracefully around her feet. The cool material felt like a gentle breeze on her skin. Serenity slowly turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, then let out a soft sigh as her hand smoothed out the tiny wrinkles. Scooping her hair up in her hands, she mock-piled it on her head and struck a tiny pose as a smile slid across her lips.

Her eyes immediately settled on the ring, which was lying against her skin. The most amazing blue diamond was dangling from a platinum necklace. The jewel had never been tried on her delicate finger. Nervously, she bit her lower lip and looked down. Someday it would find its rightful place on her left ring finger, placed there by a man whose eyes rivaled the intensity of the diamond—if not completely eclipsing it.

"Serenity? Are you alright in there?" Tea called in as she slightly tapped her fingers on the door. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." Serenity stared at her reflection, deep in her own thoughts. Seto Kaiba loved her, had proposed and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. What did she want? Sighing, she turned and opened the door, stepping through it for the first time.

"Oh my gosh!" Mai stood up from the plush couch and rushed the auburn-haired beauty. "You look amazing! I knew you would. I have to take pictures!" Mai raced to grab her purse, and then began firing off several shots of a dazed looking girl in a gown which was, honestly, to long.

"Um, Mai?" Serenity tried to gain her future sister-in-law's attention. "You've blinded me to a point where I'm beginning to feel dizzy. I think you captured the moment." Serenity rubbed her eyes in an effort to clear them.

"All three of you look gorgeous!" Mai giggled and hugged Tea, Rebecca and Serenity separately—seemingly trying to squeeze the life out of each. They were all dressed in the amazing gown Mai had chosen for her bridesmaids. Now, here they stood, awaiting the fittings that would make them perfect.

"I feel like a Barbie doll," Rebecca ground out, under her breath, to Serenity. The feisty blonde filled out the gown magnificently. Gone were the days of teddy bears and pigtails—there was no doubt she was a woman now. "Could this thing be any more revealing? I think I want the seamstress to sew up the neckline. If I take a deep breath I may put on a show."

Serenity giggled, "Mokuba would be the first one to cheer at that event!"

Rebecca scowled at Serenity, "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, and as your friend I think you should simply jump the boy. He is hopelessly devoted and totally in love with you."

"Go scratch Serenity. I'll give Mokuba a second glance when you jump the iceberg." Rebecca challenged.

Serenity snickered and moved closer to Rebecca's ear, "I jump him every chance I get and twice on Saturdays…" With that comment she walked away, leaving Rebecca's jaw slack.

"Liar…" Rebecca finally managed.

Serenity gathered up the pooling material in her hand and wandered over to the display of wedding gowns. She wasn't needed right then, Tea was prodded and pinned first.

She simply walked past the creations, trying to imagine slipping into one. What would her wedding be like, would it be a grand event or something simple and elegant? Mai was going beyond decadent, thanks to the money Seto had given Mai and Joey—they had plenty to spend on elaborate plans. The house they purchased was also wonderful. Life was back to normal for them, if not a tinge better. Intense circumstances acted like a bond at times, and they were hopelessly in love. It was more than she could hope for two people she loved so dearly.

"Are you okay Serenity?" Tea asked as she walked over—Rebecca replaced her on the fitting step. "You seem distant."

"Just lots of food for thought, do you think of your wedding Tea?"

The brunette shrugged, "Yugi and I have talked about it, but I think I want something a bit more simplistic. This is just so above and beyond. Maybe we'll just invite a few of you, and our families, and we'll go to some romantic place to take our vows." Tea watched as Serenity's eyes wandered over a gown. "Do you think of your wedding?"

"I'm not engaged Tea," She absently played with the ring.

"You should give him a bit of a break. He loves you the only way he knows how. His life wasn't exactly peaches and cream. Gozaburo jaded him to the point of almost completely ruining him. You had to see him the day you left, he was so frantic."

Serenity smiled at Tea, "Since the kidnapping, I haven't doubted his love. I have my own issues."

"Just don't let your own issues blind you to what's staring you in the face." Tea gently tucked an unruly lock of fiery hair behind Serenity's ear. "Seto Kaiba and I have had words in the past, and I'm sure we'll have them in the future, but I respect him for the job he did raising Mokuba and the way he is with you. Don't make him dangle too long." With that she walked away.

"Tea?" Serenity called out. When her friend turned around she whispered a small "thanks". Tea simply smiled and nodded.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, her nerves began to calm. Loving Seto Kaiba was a challenge, an amazing, intoxicating, thoroughly enjoyable challenge. Time had passed since that day on the lake. Her feelings were still muddled, but that didn't stop her from spending almost every moment of her free time with a man who had captured her heart, making it seem effortless.

It was finally her turn. The seamstress pinned and measured the lilac silk. Funny, her and Tea had a running bet that they would be in hoop skirts and outlandishly tacky, 'poofy' monstrosities. They could never have guessed that Mai would choose Vera Wang, and then select the timeless gowns they were now in. There were no sequence, or taffeta, no sparkles or glitter, just complete elegance in the pure silk halter gowns. Yes, they were very hugging (she had no doubt that she would be attacked by a hungry dragon) but she did love the simplicity.

After she was fitted, she removed the gown and said good-bye to her friends. Her time was getting short and she had an important lunch date. Thankfully the traffic at this time of the day was minimal. For some reason she found herself aching to get to Kaiba Corp.. It was so funny how her friends, the same ones who once called Seto annoying and arrogant, actually defended him. Joey still had more issues than she cared to count, but at least the two didn't have to be pulled apart on a daily basis any longer. Though Joey still challenged Seto to duel, even that was beginning to wane.

"Good morning Miss. Wheeler," the security guard in the booth greeted her, as she pulled up to the corporate lot.

"Good morning," she smiled, "he's here isn't he?"

"In his office, as far as I know. I checked him in at seven and haven't seen him since." The older man smiled down at her.

"Thanks!" She waved as he opened the gate. Kaiba had designated a spot for her to park right beside him. It was nice to know someone at the top. She shut her car off, pulled out her purse and a small brown bag then began on her trek to his office. Many of the people there knew her now and she was greeted with a sea of smiles and hellos. The elevator took her to the top floor—his floor. The knots in her stomach grew in number and intensity. As soon as she looked at him she would feel them release as the butterflies took flight. No one on earth affected her like him—his simple presence…

"He's expecting you," Miss. Hirata smiled.

"Thank you," Serenity didn't hesitate as she walked into his office. He was there, behind his desk on the phone. He looked up in acknowledgement, and then held up one finger. Smiling, she walked over to the desk and placed the bag down as she rounded it. Blue eyes watched her every movement with obvious appreciation. Sliding up on his desk she crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap.

His conversation continued, despite his distraction. Several times he asked, _'what'_? Serenity smiled at those moments—knowing it was her fault he was so apathetic to the person on the other end. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs. His eyes were focused on her skirt, which rode up higher on her thighs. Finally, he hung up the phone.

"You know you are very bad for my bottom line," He stood up and placed a hand on either side of her hips. "You drive me to distraction… What do you have to say for yourself?" It was a soft growl inches away from her lips.

"I brought you your favorite cappuccino muffin?" She shrugged and playfully tapped his nose. "I figured you probably had no breakfast and I wanted to take care of you." Her finger stroked his lower lip, and then trailed down his chin.

"I don't need a muffin…I'm not hungry for breakfast." He caught her lower lip with his mouth and raced his tongue over it. Quickly, he pulled away.

"Well, that's why I'm here…" she purred seductively. With quick movements she caught his mouth, demanding a quick entrance, which he immediately granted. Slowly, and yet eagerly, she explored the recesses, tasting coffee and his own unique sweetness. His tongue slid along hers pulling sighs and whimpers from her. Fiddling with the buttons at the top of his shirt, she had already loosened his tie. One of his hands slipped behind her neck, plunging into her hair and tugging her even closer. His other hand moved to her lower back, stoking the sensitive area through her slip dress.

With deep regret Serenity pushed, gently, at his shoulders and managed to break the contact. Her honey eyes searched the deep blue depths of his. Their breathing was ragged and uncontrolled, as if they had been running for miles.

"Lunch?" She whispered, sounding a bit hoarse. He nodded, completely at a loss for words.

"Why don't you move in with me?" He asked as he pulled away and allowed his eyes to wander over her. With her hair a bit messy and the strap of her dress down her arm, she looked luscious.

"Because then you would assume we would sleep together…" She slid off his desk, then bent over to retrieve her shoes, when had they slipped off?

"I would want you in my bed, but I've never pushed the physical issue." He needed deep cleansing breaths and thoughts of things other than her short dress, obvious cleavage and sweet smelling hair.

"Seto we both know it gets harder to resist. I want to wait, you also said you wanted me to be totally sure—remember?" She moved closer and adjusted his tie while buttoning his shirt. Fantasizing about ripping the stupid thing off of him, but denying the urge. "You make it too hard to say stop, and I'm not sure if you have enough will power to back down. Seto we can't live together and not be intimate. I'm not ready for either at the moment."

"I see the ring is still around your neck, not on your finger…" It was an observation, a rather cold one.

"I love you Seto…please not right now. I don't want to fight again. Isn't it enough to know that I will say yes…" Her eyes pleaded with his. The telltale sigh told her he was relenting. "No one holds a candle to you." Her hand slipped to his cheek. "I'll be yours soon enough, and the night you slip this ring on my finger…" She couldn't complete her thought—he was too busy kissing her. Moments passed and finally he released her.

"Lunch?" He asked, as he slipped on his jacket. He was pleasantly surprised to see her still in a daze from the kiss. "Serenity?" He called as he walked towards the door. A few seconds later, she found herself following him.

The restaurant was nice, a small place with nice atmosphere. Serenity gushed about the wedding plans, while Seto sat there staring blankly at his menu. He really could care less about this wedding. The dog was getting married. It could mean puppies, which were a bad thing. He smirked, thinking of how Joey shouldn't be allowed to reproduce. Unfortunately, he was going to be tied to Joey forever—through Serenity. How ironic life was. Tormenting and berating the Chihuahua forever and now, eventually, he would be related to him on the 'brother-in-law' level.

"Are you even listening to me?" Serenity gently pinched the hand that was wrapped around a water glass. Dark blue eyes narrowed on her. "You're in your own world, is something wrong?" She sounded concerned.

There was no way he could tell her that he was thinking about the ridiculous wedding in an ill light, so instead he explained there was a glitch in a holographic program and left it at that.

"Sometimes I think you're more computer than man." It was an insult. She huffed and grumbled something softly, not meant for his ears.

A warm hand slid on top of hers, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I'm just a man Serenity, no wires or technology, and if you come home with me tonight…"

"Are you ready to order?" The frazzled waitress asked. It was clear the lunch rush was getting to the woman, and by the looks of her, several lunches had met with her uniform—not the people who ordered them.

The heated glance Seto gave Serenity caused a deep blush to sweep across her nose and cheeks. There was one meaning behind that look; it was a meaning she echoed in her own wants. His words never reached her ears, as he spoke them to the waitress, instead she was more interested in his lips—the way they moved. His eyes never left hers as he placed his order, it was clear he wanted to finish quickly and use whatever left over time they had enjoying dessert alone somewhere.

* * *

"Do you think those gowns **_could_** show more skin?" Rebecca asked Mai as they walked into the house Joey and Mai had purchased. "I don't feel naked enough in it." 

Mai smiled as she sat her packages down on the counter. It had been a long morning and afternoon. Fittings were going annoyingly slow. The worst was her wedding gown.

"Honestly Rebecca, I wanted a very tasteful gown for all of you. This one shows off your figures and yet doesn't look like it could be an outfit for a poodle to dance around in. Did you want the taffeta one in cherry pink? I mean I seriously could have made the choice of butt bows and obnoxious colors, but I figured elegant was the way to go."

Rebecca frowned as she slid onto one of the bar stools around the island in the kitchen. She sighed and plopped her chin onto her palm. Weddings and all the annoying things that went with it... what a joke! So much money, time and energy wasted on one day—ONE day. It made no sense to her.

"Besides," Mai smiled as she unpacked some groceries, "Mokuba's jaw will hit the floor when he sees you in that gown."

Rebecca's eyes widened but then she quickly recovered. "Yeah, and if he comes near me I swear I'll deck him. Who would have known the boy would have grown up to be such a pervert? Seriously, his mind lurks in the gutter. Everything that is said, well, he makes it sound as if…" Rebecca looked away. "He's a jerk."

"I think you're protesting too much." Mia giggled. "I've seen some pretty heated glances you've given him."

"They probably happened when I wanted to castrate him. I don't have any interest in him, why can't you all see that? I mean, seriously! He's as bad as his brother."

"In what respect? Kaiba and Mokuba are so different. Kaiba is…well, stoic and annoying, handsome, arrogant and completely in love with Serenity. I never thought I would see the day he would have interest in anything but beating Yugi." Mai jumped up on the counter and took out her compact to fix her nose after she had put everything away.

"I would agree with almost all of that. I don't know if he could be completely in love with anything except himself." Rebecca mumbled.

Mai smiled. "There comes a point when even someone as dense as Kaiba can fall in love. Maybe there's hope for you too. Mokuba is sweet, attentive, considerate and he has a killer sense of humor."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I have no interest in love. I have college and then I want to establish myself in my field. Romance and illusions of love—because that's all love is—are not part of my plans." Rebecca stood up and smiled at Mai. "I'll leave love for the rest of you to figure out. I want to work on things that could impact society, not screw it all up."

Mai smiled as she watched the kitchen door swing shut, following Rebecca's exit. Mokuba wasn't about to give up and Rebecca was trying too hard not to fall. It was only a matter of time and a little more effort.

* * *

"Do you honestly think this is the best solution to the problem?" The lieutenant asked the district attorney. "I mean, that kid of his is just as guilty as his old man. He could have released Seto Kaiba from that house at any given time, and yet he didn't. Do you think if his father had ordered Kaiba's death he would have prevented it?" The lieutenant was getting a bit irate. His pacing was getting more furious and deliberate, while his eyes tried to measure the DA for **_any _**reaction. Was she even listening? Because it was hard to tell from all the scribbling she was doing. 

"What would you have me do?" She finally whispered, in a defeated voice. "We have Taylor dead on guilty. He even agreed to confess under the terms of the plea bargain if we didn't prosecute his son." She gathered the papers and evened them on her desk. "Do you know how much time and money it would cost taxpayers if we went through a full length trial?"

"So, that's it then? The bottom line is more important than the crime? Hell, you just made my life a lot easier. Maybe I'll sit back and let the criminals just get away with everything—I wouldn't want to be a burden to the tax payers." He was seething now. Mad as hell at this pencil-pushing bureaucrat. What a joke!

"I have next to nothing on Tristan Taylor. At most I could charge him with accessory to commit false imprisonment. I have nothing linking him with the kidnapping, the murder, or any other crimes. The man responsible for kidnapping Seto Kaiba is dead, the man who killed him is in prison—and will be for a very long time. Taylor will be in there for murder and kidnapping. He will never see the light of day again. Isn't that enough?" She placed the papers into a folder and closed them in a drawer next to her. She had just about had it with the overzealous detective's tirades.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're letting the son go? Hell, it's like unleashing the son of Satan…what are you thinking?" He slammed himself back down into the chair across from the supposed DA. He wanted answers and explanations and he wanted them now.

"I am getting a confession from the criminal kingpin. There will be no red tape, there will be no long drawn out trial—a trial he could rig and win, it's all wrapped up in a simple beautiful box. Yes, I am letting his son go, but I believe it is in the best interest of the public to do so. His son didn't kidnap, didn't commit murder, and didn't coerce Seto Kaiba into giving up industry secrets. The way I see it the boy was a victim of circumstance—Daddy made him do what he did. Heck, it's a classic defense. He was in fear for his own life so he went along with his father's plans. No jury would convict him and the judge would laugh me out of court." She stood up, leaning forward and bracing her hands on the desk. "If there is nothing else I would like to be able to get back to work."

"Is that what you call it these days?" His tone was sarcastic and cold. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on him, the apple seldom falls far from the tree—especially tainted ones." He rose and walked to the door. His back was towards her when he explained, "if I do catch him doing something illegal and I bring him in for prosecution and you sit on your hands again—I'll slap you with charges so quickly your head will spin."

"Careful, I could take that as a threat," she warned.

He turned to face her, his brown eyes flashed a dangerous warning, and "it wasn't a threat it was a guarantee."

Slamming the door on his way out, he stormed though the courthouse. It was ridiculous. The police had both Taylors, no questions. Plea bargains saved time and effort on behalf of the courts and attorneys, but this time it was wrong. He had witnesses to talk of how Seto Kaiba had been tortured and locked away with Taylor nowhere around. He was guilty of more than simple 'wrong place, wrong time'. The worst was Tristan was able to hold onto every asset of his father's company. Prior to all of the wrong doings, his father had transferred everything into his son's name. Taylor senior was basically penniless, nothing to confiscate, no monies to go to those who he had tried to destroy. Money was the root of all evil and a quick way to get out of that evil.

"She wouldn't listen would she?" His partner asked as he slid into the undercover car.

"You were right, she's a piece of work. Tristan Taylor walks away a free man, while his father rots away in jail forever, or until he comes up for parole. I bet she put a parole clause in there somewhere—maybe because he promised to build a new wing onto the courthouse when he gets out."

His partner sighed heavily, "She slammed the door in our face. The papers are undoubtedly signed. At least Taylor is going to jail—even if his son managed to escape prosecution."

"I just hate that we get to be the ones to tell Seto Kaiba that Tristan Taylor is a free man."


	2. Falling into Place

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**Chapter 2**

**_Falling into Place..._**

"Will you quit bugging me already Mai?" Joey stormed through the kitchen and out into the living room. It was the same argument, ground they had treaded on before and, no doubt would revisit—again and again. An aggravated hand ran through his blonde hair.

"I told you, I have little to no interest in a bachelor party. Think about, Yugi is my best man. Do you think he would want to deal with Tea? She would kill him if he hired strippers! You think I would want to go through the hassle of replacing Yugi in our wedding party?" It was a stab at humor, but one look at her proved that she was not going to laugh at anything.

"If you have a bachelor party I want a bachelorette party. And, whatever you do, I will do as well—if not better." Her eyes were a furious shade of violet. This was such a sore point for her. Millions of scenarios raced through her mind when it came to this age-old tradition. Prostitutes, strippers, a possibly sane boyfriend undone by too much alcohol, and peer pressure—anything was possible.

"You can't be serious Mai." Joey walked closer, but couldn't bring himself to touch her; she looked like she would slap him if he did. "You know I love you. Hell, I know you'd kill me if I did anything stupid—and why would I want to? I'm marrying you."

Stomping away from him she walked to the coffee table and picked up a pad of paper. Her eyes raced across it again and again. It was the guest list for the bachelor party.

"Mai, you know you aren't supposed to be looking at that." Joey tried to snatch it away, but it was useless.

"Why isn't Kaiba on this list?" She asked, knowing she could trust the uptight billionaire (heaven help her) to make sure things remained innocent. Yugi was wonderful, but was easy to distract.

"Why the hell would I want money bags at a party that's supposed to be fun?" Joey snapped. "If he goes I don't."

"Good…either way I feel way better about this," she walked over to the phone and placed a call to Serenity.

* * *

For the third time Serenity took Seto's hand off her thigh and rested it back on his lap. He was reading his book, but was still insistent on touching her as well. She hated when he blatantly ignored her, but insisted on exerting his desires. Giving her a sidelong glance, he noticed she was going over her date book again and again. It seemed as if she was growing weary and annoyed. 

"Problem?" He asked as she slammed it shut.

"I can't believe the opening is this Friday Seto. I'm not ready, I'm nervous as heck and…I just can't do it." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she pressed herself back into the couch.

With deliberately lethargic movements he closed his book and placed it on the end table. She was a frazzle of red hair, pouty lips and slouching shoulders. It appeared she had given up.

"I specifically asked you if you would give this ridiculous dream of yours up. I warned against trying to start a gallery from scratch, and yet you persisted." He tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I knew from the start it would be a nearly impossible task. You have no business sense, you lack drive and your creativity always leaves me with a question mark. I have no idea what I was thinking the day I rented that storefront for you. I should have stuck to my first instinct and never signed the lease."

Glistening honey brown eyes closed and two tears drifted down her cheeks. Serenity sat there and held back a sob that was choking her throat, and forcing her to breath lightly through her nose. She remembered the day he surprised her with the studio. It had become her deepest desire to showcase her work, and that of other artists. Though Seto still didn't see photography as an art form, he still supported her wants—in his own way.

* * *

"_Consider it an engagement present," Seto whispered against her ear as he slowly untied the blindfold. _

_Serenity gasped as she glanced around the abandoned store. It was filthy and cluttered with remnants of its past owners, but there was potential. She tried to imagine it cleaned up and painted, with numerous works of art adorning the walls. She would hang professional spotlights from the ceiling to highlight areas and focus on particular works of art. _

_Seto Kaiba stood there, silently watching her mind work. He knew it would cost more than the gallery could ever hope to make, but he appreciated her smiles—more than she knew. _

"_Engagement present?" She giggled. "We aren't engaged yet Seto." Watching her step, she walked over some rubbish littering the floor as she walked towards the back. Smiling, she noted that the floors were hardwood and, with polishing—would be amazing. _

"_Call me optimistic," he said with heavy sarcasm. He made a face and brushed some dust off his jacket. This was definitely not his type of place—there was no order here and it was filthy. _

_She turned and regarded him, "You? Optimistic?" She tilted her head. "Uptight, arrogant and chokeable…yes…optimistic—never!"_

"_I could always take the keys back and…"_

_She raced over, launching herself into his arms. "Don't you dare! I love it Seto! I really do! Do you seriously have this much faith in me?" She pulled away, frowning, "Don't answer that."_

_Her mouth moved over his in a heated kiss. _

_Pulling away she whispered, "I do love you Seto Kaiba." She rested her head on his chest._

_Slowly he bent his knees, pulled her body against his, then stood to his full height—lifting her feet off the ground and holding her above him. _

"_Then make this place a success," he mumbled, "someday you'll be a Kaiba…and I will not have a wife who fails."_

_She pulled back, looking down into his eyes_

"_How can I fail at something as simple as this," she giggled. "I already did the impossible, I tamed a dragon."_

_He growled as he lowered her and then claimed her mouth in a way to make her knees weak. If he hadn't been holding her—she would have fallen to the floor._

* * *

"You don't think I can do it?" She managed, trying not to lose control of her tears. 

"If you have no faith in your abilities, why should I?" He shrugged and turned his attention back to his book.

She sat there, hurt and aching on the inside. "Seto?"

"If you think you can't, you've already set yourself up for failure, nothing I say can help." He watched her from the corner of his eye. She sighed and then shifted. Slowly, she was mulling things over in her mind, turning them and analyzing the angles. He lifted his book back up and began to read where he had left off.

"What is the worst problem?" He asked, as he turned the page. No real attention was paid to the girl beside him.

"I haven't been able to secure the two art critics I wanted there. I mean, realistically, I need competent critics to write up the opening night."

"Not necessarily, if you have several critics from smaller, but just as equally important papers present. The critics that snubbed you will be compelled to attend at some point. It happens at the best restaurants all of the time." He said it with such confidence it made her smile.

"Next problem," he mumbled—seemingly lost in the text.

"I wanted the French restaurant we love to cater, but they refused and I've been scrambling to come up with something besides 'pigs in a blanket'." She turned her full attention to him now. Something about Seto in problem solving mode thrilled her.

"My staff will cater the affair. You forget I only employ the best and I can be…persuaded…to loan them to you." He shifted his gaze, quickly surveying her softly blushing cheeks.

"A lot of persuasion?" She whispered.

"You know I'm not an easy man to deal with."

"I think the last problem I can handle on my own," She mumbled as she took the book from his hands, closed it and laid it down. He didn't argue or resist.

"That would be?" He asked as she slowly straddled his lap and caught his lips with hers for a quick taste of his mouth. She could almost feel his smile against her lips.

"I need a picture for my front entrance, one which will really wow the public." She moved to his neck, breathing in his scent and placing soft kisses up to his ear. "I just have to go through some old stuff and develop some new stuff—and try not to panic." It was said in a whisper, against an ear she was caressing with her breath.

His hands stroked her back, while blue eyes smoldered.

"Well, if you need any further assistance…" He offered, right before her phone rang. She shrugged softly and slid off his lap. "This had damn well better be important," he growled—missing her warmth and attentions.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked a frazzled looking Mokuba. 

"I've come to make mad passionate love to you…" He slowly started approaching her. Licking his lips, he watched her eyes widen even as a blush caressed her nose.

"You're sick," she chastised. "If you touch me I swear I will…"

"Kiss me back? Because you always do. Sometimes it's actually worth the slaps I get." He jumped up on the reception desk. It provided a wonderful view of her cleavage, and he leaned forward to take a better glance.

"You're a pervert Mokuba Kaiba!" Rebecca slammed her book shut and leaned back, folding her arms across her chest. "Now tell me the real reason why you're here, so I can deal with you and then rid myself of your presence."

He snickered, heaven help him—he was in love.

"Is Serenity here?" He asked, not feeling as eager to get to the business he needed to. Nope, he would prefer to take a long time and enjoy Rebecca's banter—even though it was hostile.

"She's off with your contemptible DNA sharing counterpart. So, you might as well leave." Why did he have to stare at her like that? No matter how she insulted him or his brother he always smiled at her.

He looked around the empty gallery. Most of the lights were off and a few prints needed hanging. "It looks good in here; will it be ready by Friday?"

"It should be, if Serenity could just decide on her grand entryway piece." Rebecca found herself wondering if Mokuba was racing to some date, maybe there was a girl in his life. He was dressed very nicely, and he smelt so amazing. Her jeans and simple shirt looked slovenly compared to him. Her fingers found the band in her hair and with a swift tug she pulled it out. Slowly she fluffed the blonde locks as his eyes scanned the gallery—not paying much attention to her.

"I came by because I managed to call in a favor or two and…" his eyes focused on Rebecca. She had shaken her hair lose and all thoughts seemed to scatter. "Where are your glasses?"

"I don't wear them anymore, Mai wants me to stop hiding behind them." Shrugging, she blushed harder and looked away.

Leaning forward, Mokuba smiled, "Your eyes are beautiful no matter if you wear contacts or glasses."

"Get to the point," she mumbled, trying to keep her voice even.

"I thought I would find Nanako here. Where is she? I mean—this is hardly a place I run into you—though I do enjoy the delightful way you're staring at me." He leaned forward and stroked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Instantly she swatted at his hand, he easily captured it and placed a kiss on her palm. "I do love our games, but you need to find new ways to entertain me." He had the audacity to smile at her, damn him!

"Nanako isn't here, so if you had plans to romance her you're out of luck." Rebecca pulled her hand away from him and stood up. "If you want to leave a message," she fumbled through a drawer and tossed a pen and pad at him, "write it down—I'm not a secretary." She wanted to kick him.

The chuckle coming from him made her want to scream.

"Romance Nanako? What the heck are you talking about? Why would I romance her?" He hopped off the desk and took a step towards her. "Funny, your eyes still look blue…"

Rebecca looked confused, "Of course they're blue. I was born with blue eyes and I assume they'll never change. Only an infant's eyes can change color…and that phenomena only takes place within the first few weeks and then the color basically…" She stopped her ramblings as his lips twitched up into a smile.

"I was just commenting that, because for a moment there—brief as it was—they seemed to be green." Mokuba turned around to write the note, causing her eyes to fall to his 'assets'. "I would appreciate it if you would give this to Serenity." A few more scribbles and he folded the paper.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" He asked as he leaned his hip against the counter. The head tilt nearly made her lose it.

"I…I…I'm not hungry." She watched as he tugged off his tie.

"It's dinner time and if you won't go out with me, well, I'll order in for us. I'm sure Serenity wouldn't mind. You never did tell me why you were here in the first place."

"I wanted to give Joey and Mai some quiet time together, my apartment is being renovated and they offered me a place to stay. But I feel guilty…they probably miss their alone time. So, I came here to work on my thesis." She pointed to the mess of files, books and laptop which all littered the desk.

"I feel the same way with Seto and Serenity. Why she just doesn't marry him—I have no idea." He shook his head and edged a bit closer. "So, what do you say? Dinner…romance…candle light…elopement?" Her eyes darted to his.

"Why are you still pursuing me? Boredom? Or is it that your ego can't handle the constant rejection? Do you think if you keep annoying me I'll eventually give in?" Her tone was accusatory as her hands settled on her hips.

"It's only a matter of time, I have been told I'm irresistible. Plus," he looked at her very slyly, "I'm a great kisser. I dare you to deny you've enjoyed our **_moments_**." His violet gray eyes narrowed on her as he leaned closer.

Rebecca felt her mouth go dry, "Give me a break." It was more of a squeak than she had planned. "Listen," she started and then cleared her throat. "I have a paper to write and things to do. A social thing is not what I need right now—not that I ever want anything social with you, for your information."

"You have to eat, and after we have dinner I may just give you a kiss good night before I leave." Mokuba winked at her as he flipped open his cell phone. "What are you in the mood for? Dinner or dessert?"

* * *

"I have to admit, it does look amazing in here," Mai smiled brightly as she wandered past the myriad of photos framed on the wall. "You really do have an amazing eye for detail." Slowly she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked towards Serenity, whose nose was buried in an appointment book. 

"Now I just have to hope people show up for the opening. You should look at some of the other artists that I'm featuring. Who would have guessed there was such an untapped pool of talent right here in Domino." Serenity explained, even as she frowned while checking through a list for the second time.

"If you'll excuse me, Mai, I have to check and see how my final shot is coming along." Slowly the red head walked off towards the back room. It was nearly zero hour, and she had yet to come across the perfect introduction piece for the entrance.

A wicked thought crossed her mind. She did have some very sweet pictures of Seto Kaiba from the park. That was the first day she was alone with him. If someone had told her then how the future would twist them together, well, suffice it to say—laughter would have peeled the paint off walls. Never in a million years did she see herself so wrapped up in his world.

Delicate fingers grasped the ring that was nestled against her chest. (This was fast becoming her most nervous habit.) Someday she would have him place it on her finger. He wasn't a very patient man. Hell, they would be married by now if it were up to him.

"Did anything turn out half way decent for the foyer?" Serenity asked one of her assistants. The girl turned to her and sighed heavily.

"It just seems like the composition is off, or the F-stop setting is wrong, and some even look blurred. What is it you're trying to capture?" Green eyes blinked at her.

"I want a shot of the world in motion, of change and traffic and…and…oh Nanako, I think I must be going insane. I should just choose something I have and not drive myself insane." Serenity plopped into a chair and started pouring over the proofs, looking for anything that even slightly resembled what she had in mind.

"I did circle a few shots that were interesting, but nothing really stood out." Nanako shrugged and began moving a few larger, framed, prints towards the door. It was her job to label them, and arrange prices with the artists in case anything was purchased.

"None seem to capture what I'm looking for. Do you think I'm being too anal?" Serenity giggled, thinking about how she constantly called Seto that. Hell, the man was so tidy and perfect and…

"Earth to Serenity," Nanako laughed. "I hardly think this is time for a daydream. Maybe you should look at the shots, pick your favorite location from them and then try to improve on the content? Things here are pretty much under control. You have everything written down that needs to be completed. Besides, maybe you could take a side trip and see a certain duelist…" Nanako winked at her boss, and friend.

"I have no intention of seeing him today…" Serenity blushed. Ever since the press had discovered they were a couple they had become the obsession of the paparazzi. "Besides, aren't I having an illicit affair with some actor this week? At least that's what I read in one of the rags."

"Actually," Nanako snickered, "you look pretty good on the cover of People."

Serenity gave her a quizzical look.

"Here, have a peek." Nanako slid the latest copy of People towards Serenity and waited to see her boss's reaction.

Lifting up the magazine Serenity scanned the cover. It was a simple picture of her. She was wearing her dark sunglasses and stepping out of some store. "I don't get it. What's so fascinating about this picture of me?" She looked fairly ordinary, maybe a bit tired—Seto was nowhere to be seen. A picture of her, by herself, was hardly something that belonged on the front cover of People.

"Read the headline," her assistant offered as she sipped her coffee and leaned her hip into the counter.

Honey colored eyes scanned the headline.

_**Looks Like The Date Has Been Set!**_

Her heart pounded as she realized she was walking out of Vera Wang's store. Only, it wasn't for her own wedding…it was for Mai's. Flipping the book open, she looked for further confirmation of this deranged headline. It seemed that a reliable source in the store had called the magazine and reported that Serenity had been a customer. It further explained how she tried on gowns and laughed about wedding activities and honeymoon destinations.

"I am so not happy!" Serenity growled.

"Not the blushing bride?" Nanako teased. "I'm actually hurt. I thought you might include me on the list of guests, but I guess Donald and his wife bode better for Mr. Kaiba. You must tell me about your gown…"

"Oh shut up." Serenity started to laugh. "You know I would prefer the Queen of England to the 'you're fired' guy. I swear people love to twist things to death in these papers. Anyway, I think I'm going to drag Mai off and try to find just the shot I'm after." Serenity grabbed her camera and left the back room.

Mai was wandering through the various exhibits when Serenity appeared. "You're going to have such an amazing opening. These are phenomenal."

"Thanks Mai," Serenity smiled. "Would you like to go with me and take a few more shots? I have to find something to amaze people when they first walk in and so far I have nothing."

* * *

Several hours, and no shred of luck later, Mai and Serenity ended up in the park. There were sailboat hobbyists racing their miniatures on the lake. The crowd of people, the children laughing and clapping, and the beautiful colors made a wonderful subject. Serenity started shooting away at various angles. 

"I'm going to try from over there," she yelled to Mai as she jogged off under the trees, further up the small hill. It was perfect. Someone was smiling on her today. A larger crowd gathered and more ships joined the races. Balloons littered the landscape of people and created an even more amazing array of colors. Quickly she switched film in her camera and continued to snap away.

The crowd was growing and so were the activities. Ideas started flowing, imagining black and white shots with a color wash to the balloons and sails. She purposely blurred several shots for a different effect. For some reason she had simply lucked out, it was a good day to gather shots for her entry piece.

Two rolls of film later, she decided to pack it in. A feeling of utter comfort passed through her, she knew amid the shots there would be a few winners. Along with Nanako, she would have her opening without a hitch. Seto was right, she really didn't need to worry so much. It was nerves, hell—it was her future. She slung her camera bag over her shoulder and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she gave herself a few moments of simple peace.

Tonight at dinner she would tell Seto all about the good luck she had today. Last night, when he dropped her off, she was sure she would be the biggest failure. His goading of her taking initiative—he disguised it as a 'you will fail' speech—spurned her on. Her fingers absently wandered to her necklace and toyed with it. She would tell him at the opening, slowly she smiled.

Mai was lost amidst the crowds of people; Serenity could no longer see her. Frowning, she noticed that even more people had gathered. It was afternoon and it seemed like the whole park had come to life with people and children. Damn. Serenity pulled her cell phone out of her purse and started dialing Mai's number. Her heart stopped beating in her chest when she spied a very familiar figure approaching.

Her eyes widened as her mouth instantly went dry. Her nerves frayed to the point of not knowing if she could run for self preservation or was glued to the spot, helplessly, in utter fear. It was Tristan. She blinked several times, attempting to clear her vision. Maybe it was a hallucination—perhaps a trick of the light. No, it was no mirage and he was approaching—quickly. Pushing through the crowds, walking past an ice cream vendor, past a child holding a balloon. He was coming for her, and she could do nothing to save herself. Her blood was pounding so loud in her veins she could no longer hear or think.

In times like that, one wondered where the fight or flight adrenalin flow was. She could feel it coursing through her, but had no idea where to go with it. Tristan was passing the lake, rounding the boulder—she lost sight of him for a moment, and then—there he was again. Walking past a mother wiping her child's face, glancing to his left and then back at her terrified form, it would be only moments before he could grab her.

Wasn't he supposed to be in jail? Somewhere he could be kept and the authorities could, hopefully, throw away the key. He was a psycho—a kidnapper, his father almost raped her, almost killed Seto. He raised his hand and waved. She heard her own gasp just as her legs finally remembered what they were supposed to do. She turned quickly and started running. He would gain on her quickly, very quickly. Her only chance was to out maneuver and keep going. Even the laws of the predatory jungle were, at times wrong. Sometimes the antelope evaded the cheetah. This would have to be one of those times.

Under the shadow of Kaiba Corp. tower, which loomed in the distance, Serenity started running for her life. Blurs of people scattered around her, pushing past objects and people and animals on leashes. Only one goal was in mind—escape.

Racing down an aimless street she heard heavy running steps after her, not daring to turn she pushed herself harder. Lungs burning, eyes watery, and legs weak enough to collapse—she used her one last burst of energy and she was propelled into the arms of a man.

This was not her intention. She wanted to be caught by no one. If she could have simply stayed within the reaches of the public and made it to her chosen safe haven, all would have been well…

Her head whipped to the side and could see the Kaiba Corp building just moments away. She had almost reached her goal, and now it was like an unattainable wish. Tugging and pulling, struggling and begging to be let go of—she was like a feral cat. She managed to get a hand free and then slapped her captor's face hard. She knew better than to take this route to Kaiba Corp.! Yes, it was a quicker way, but now she was in serious trouble. On the main street she would have been able to duck and weave way better, possibly she could have blended in. This street provided a quicker running field, but now she was in peril…

The man grasped her upper arms roughly and shook her. Serenity looked up at him, realization flooding her senses…and then she started to scream…

**A/N: **Only a tiny cliffie…sigh…

Responses to your reviews will be on my profile page, if they aren't here they are there…I answer all reviews! Than you all so much for the amazing feedback! It's the only way for me to know if you're enjoying it, so please keep informing me and I will keep writing! Thank you all!

**Gekkou Hana:** I need Tristan to toss in the mix. I love suspense and struggles and you, of all people, know that… You know my theory of two rings… TWO RINGS! It's a perfect theory for love and life. Not that most agree with me, and I don't always write my moral stances, but that is one SxS will be forced to deal with… I like it too much, and teasing and pushing the boundaries are fun theories too.

**Lilxangelxsweetz: **So, tell me…you don't like Tristan do you? And they aren't getting married…yet. Honestly, they aren't even engaged yet…

**Tawnykit: **It will be fluffy, but there is a story to be developed as well. I really launched into it in this chapter. I am going to try and visit all the couples in each chapter, or at least most of the couples… I could write these chapters forever, seriously…

**Darkhope: **Thank you! Mai and Joey will be in almost every chapter, if not all. And yes, I will be having their wedding (and will be doing all the things leading to their wedding—that is my hope).

**Kiyoshi-Wheeler: **yes fluffy… Awww thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style! I try to be original, I hope I don't recycle other people's ideas…sigh…always a pitfall out there or two. Well, you received your wish…Tristan is baaacccck…

**Fiona McKinnon: **Here it is!

**Komo Pineconeseed: **I am working as fast as I can…damn college…

**YukiVampyra: **I'm so glad!

**Love-in-the-dark407: **I hope the sequel is as good, if not better than, the original…crosses fingers…

**Abbs04: **Thank you…and I try to update quickly, but college is annoying this semester…

**XSweet Cherry Angelx: **Well, Joey and Mokuba were in this chapter. I am trying to incorporate as many people into each chapter as possible. I want the couples and all the personalities to be in the whole story. Gosh, this chapter should really make you happy, I love Mokuba and Rebecca too…so much fun to write them! I'm glad you liked ch. 1 and I hope ch 2 makes you happy as well!

Thank you for pointing out the mistake about the skirt! If you notice any other typos I would appreciate you calling them to my attention. I have an awesome beta, and myself, but sometimes it requires more eyes to see the problems! I corrected it and thank you so very much!

**JooCieFruIT: **Awwww did you wait for this story to continue? I had to make sure I had a really good plot line before I developed it. I wanted it action, romance and suspense packed. If you didn't notice…Seto and Serenity have NOT slept together yet. I think I have to make that abundantly clear. And yes, true love waits…and I seriously believe it makes for a better romance. Seto and Serenity were pushed together in intense circumstances, but now are learning each other and forming bonds on more levels. I'm glad you appreciate that!

**Hopelessromantic Chic: **I will always update ASAP…just college is annoying me lately…sigh…

**Rajalily: **Awwww I'm so glad you were so looking forward to it! I needed to make sure I had it all planned out and I have a good storyline to work with.

**Yugikid: **I hope you enjoy it, because I have quite a few twists planned for it… and the plot will thicken soon…

**Silver Fantasy: **I'm glad you liked the start. Thanks for noticing the improvement in my writing. I have looked at my earlier stuff and cringed, so I do like when others notice it as well. Thanks for saying it was good before but 'phenomenal' now…wow, you gave me such an ego boost (trying not to let it go to my head). You will so have your mystery and suspense. I just have to build it—trust me—I have some major twisting ahead. I love my fluff too, but there is a serious story in here as well…I promise!

**Goddess of the winter: **Thanks!

**Shadoe: **I will write lots more chapters, don't worry. This story is so plotted out, I just need to create more hours in the day to write it all!

**XXRose Goddess874Xx: **Thanks…I think I've read your fics? I can't remember, life has been insane lately. I will go back, as soon as I have a chance, and read and review for you… as soon as life isn't as insane…sigh…

**SetoxSerentiy4ever: **There is lots of actions and twists in this story and yes, I do need Tristan…I hope you enjoyed him in this chapter…

**Dreamcloud516: **Tristan is showing up very early and yes, I will be writing the whole wedding—and all the details in between. Plus there are other things I will write as well, including a Halloween masquerade ball (nice spoiler for you…) You are too sweet to say that about forever reading my stories. And I love Phantom too!

**StarWolf4: **Awwww thank you… It took me so long to get from the drawing board to committing it to here… I have it all plotted and planned now so I feel so much better…sigh…

**Sangha: **Thank you…and here is more…

**Serenity Kou: **Tristan is free and is back already! I want this story to be way interesting. I have lots of ideas and twists. I hope you enjoy them all and please, refrain from throwing rotten fruit at me at times…lol

**Kawaii Cherry: **She is very innocent, she was being highly sarcastic…sorry to burst your bubble. LOL…I just loved that line and I had to use it! I hope it's interesting, I have it plotted and planned, now I just need 75 hours in a single day to write…sigh…never enough time… thank you…

**Blackcoat-245: **Thank you…and hopefully the next will be out soon…

**Unknown but Friendly: **Thank you and I'm glad you liked it!

**ChaoticPhoenix27: **Thank you…I will try to update as quickly and often as I can…

**SenayDalig: **There will be lots of action and plenty of twists I assure you. I have it all plotted I just have to get it from my brain onto paper…I need more hours in the day! I love the couples and I will try to give looks into all of their lives. I think my chapters will be longer, but I want to try to give time to all (especially Seto and Serenity). Tea and Yugi will be in the next chapter, I promise. I love Mai, and she is such fun to write (I think her bachelorette party would be fun to write…I may have to do that) I have ideas for the bachelor party for sure! I guess you can see how Tristan is spending his time… shudders… poor Serenity… You have to wait and see what he knows… I hope you liked this chapter and the cliffie! Yes, my evil cliffies are baaaacccckkkkk…..

**KishxIchigo and SetoxSerenity Forever: **Yep! It is up and totally alive now. I have all the plotting and the twists worked out…though I may shock myself and throw in a few extra (no charge). I try to read things, but my time has become so darn limited.

**DMG-0787: **Yep! It's here! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope this can live up the original. It does begin…


	3. Different Eyes

**A/N: I can't use AOL, so I can't send this to a beta. If there are mistakes—forgive me. Or let me know and I will fix them. The wonderful hurricane has battered me a bit, as far as communications are concerned. Though I think AOL has its own issues. Also, I can't gain access to things I saved onto my hard drive. Thankfully, I have someone who is going to look at that problem soon…when he's done chasing waves and surfing. Never count on a surfer—you'll lose him to the big ones all the time…**

**I own nothing of Yu-gi-oh…**

**Chapter 3**

**Different Eyes…**

_Leaning in slowly Mokuba smiled, "see, I'm not all that bad am I?" He wiped a stray splatter of sauce from Rebecca's chin and then leaned back._

"_I asked you to leave and you stayed. When I **insisted** you go—you ordered pizza. You're very stubborn, and that makes you worse than bad…" She tried to hide her smile from him. _

_Rebecca wondered what they were thinking…sitting there on the floor of the gallery, amongst all the various works of art. She insisted they remain on the marble, as opposed to any surface they could stain. The lights were dimmed low as they drank their respective sodas and ate the pieces they selected. _

"_So, know any jokes?" Mokuba smiled at the object of his affection._

"_Did you hear about the one with the insistent boy— and the girl who rejected him time and again?" Rebecca smirked as violet-gray eyes twinkled._

"_Does it end with said girl finally giving in?" He piped up, as he tugged on a stray lock of her hair._

"_Well, it's a two part joke." She explained softly. " See, the first part has said boy making an idiot of himself. The second part has him trading places with the chicken who crossed the road…and getting smashed by a semi…" Rebecca released an evil little giggle, then glanced at him through lowered lashes. He just sat there taking her in and shaking his head._

"_You wouldn't miss me? Even a little?" He shifted, moving closer to her._

"_Like a pebble in my shoe…" She explained as she examined her nails._

"_You wouldn't miss my company or kisses?" He feigned hurt feelings, but smiled sweetly at her._

"_Hmmm…I'm supposed to miss being harassed? And kissed involuntarily?" She countered, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. He sat there, moving the hair away from her neck. She shivered softly._

"_You wouldn't look for me if I disappeared?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. For once she didn't haul off and slap him—a small amount of progress. He tilted her chin up and settled his lips on hers, his tongue softly trying to gain entrance. She sighed, allowing him…_

_The small grunt of male satisfaction brought her to her senses. Pulling back, she presented him with the tender slap he had expected earlier. _

_He smiled. She no longer wielded her hits with venom. Rebecca Hawkins was relenting. Soon, she would fall, Mokuba was sure of it._

* * *

Teá sat at the table as Mai and Rebecca argued. Yugi simply continued to dig through the cabinets looking for his favorite cookies. It was the same old problem, between Mai and Rebecca. It was being fought over for the millionth time. Teá just smiled sweetly and listened. Everyone knew Mokuba and Rebecca were perfect for one another—everyone, except Rebecca…and Seto Kaiba. 

"If you two went on one simple date maybe it would settle things for good." Mai suggested as she clinked her spoon on the edge of her mug. "I mean, out of the two brothers he's way sweeter and kind of adorable. Why won't you just say yes?" Mai lifted the cup to her mouth and too a quick swallow.

"There is going to be a major party for Halloween at Kaiba's mansion. Why not use that as neutral ground?" Teá suggested. "Think about it. We'll all be around, so if you have an awful time you can escape with one of us. Not that I think you'll need to…"

"Why are you all plotting against me?" Rebecca whined as she lowered her head to the table, laying her face on her arms. Unfortunately, her mind kept betraying her and wandered back to last night and the pizza she had shared with him. Why was he still pursuing her? She had no idea. Then again, if he took another girl to the party—how would she feel then?

Yugi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He really likes you Rebecca. I know he's a really great guy. How about you do this and then I'll make sure Mai and the girls never annoy you again." He gave the same shoulder a slight squeeze as she looked up at him.

"I don't even have a costume…" She sighed heavily as she moved a cheek to the cool tile table, and crossed her arms over the back of her head. "Besides, he hasn't asked me to go with him." Her voice was so small, that all three had to ask her to repeat what she had just groaned.

She picked her head up, quite begrudgingly, and covered her face with her hands. "We had pizza together last night, but he never brought up the party. I think he's going with someone else…one hint—she's not me."

Yugi frowned a bit, that didn't seem quite right. All Mokuba did was talk about Rebecca. It would get so tedious at times that he often thought of avoiding the younger Kaiba. In the last conversation they had, Mokuba explained how he was bound and determined to 'land' Rebecca by Thanksgiving. Either that, or kidnap her to some tropical island if he couldn't.

"I'm sure it was an oversight on his part," Yugi smiled, comfortingly. Just in case, Yugi quickly changed the subject. If Mokuba had found another girl (an idea he doubted highly), Rebecca didn't have to be harped on.

"So, where is Serenity?" Yugi asked Mai.

"Well, I left the park when I lost complete sight of her. I tried calling her cell, but I didn't get an answer." Mai looked a little confused. "I don't think she would have abandoned me there. She was just trying to take a few pictures." Mai shrugged and rested the mug back on the table. "I figured I would come here because you guys live closest to the park. I hope she thinks of using this as a meeting place—like I did." Mai pulled her bag onto her lap and yanked out her cell phone. There were no messages, no missed calls and no signs of Serenity on the useless piece of technology.

"Did you call Joey and let him know you lost his baby sister in the park?" Rebecca scowled. Turn about was fair play. Mai and Teá had been annoying her for quite awhile about Mokuba. Now they should annoy Mai about Serenity and Joey. "Speaking of Joey, how is the list for the bachelor party coming along?" Rebecca knew it was a sticking point for Mai—what better way to divert attention?

Mai's eyes were as wide as saucers. All talk of the blasted party had been specifically banned. She hated the idea and the concept. Joey belonged to her, would be her husband in a matter of no time, and yet this thing chilled her to the bone. Shaking her head slowly, Mai sighed.

"I feel a little better about it today," she feigned hopefulness. "Last night Kaiba agreed to attend the party. Serenity had quite a bit of convincing to do, but she managed. I may not trust some of the guys who will be going, but I trust Kaiba. He would love to get Joey in trouble—if the opportunity arose." She looked at Yugi who was softly rubbing Teá's shoulders. "It's not that I don't completely trust you Yugi, but I just have this bad feeling."

Bright eyes, lit with a warm smile, turned to Mai. "Joey loves you, there is no other woman on earth who could turn his head away from you. Besides," Yugi shrugged, "we're all going out to eat and then to shoot some pool. No clubs or hiring of singing telegrams, if you know what I mean."

Mai tried to smile, but couldn't. She knew how those damn parties went and something was tugging on her insides about the whole ordeal. Yugi was planning innocent things, Joey would be thrilled with them and hopefully—Kaiba would make sure it played out as Yugi hoped. However, hadn't things always managed to find a way to go astray? Maybe the night would come and go without a hitch, but a small part of her doubted it.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk pouring over some useless paperwork when his secretary came tearing into his office. The poor thing was frantic, even though he had a scowl on his face. She knew better than to storm in like this. He had asked her, specifically, to make sure he wasn't disturbed. Though his workload was rather light, he wanted it all done by afternoon. He had promised Serenity some undivided attention at the gallery. 

A sly smile appeared quickly, but then disappeared. She had been much calmer when he dropped her off last night, late last night. Groaning, he realized she had gotten him to agree to attend the Mutt's bachelor party.

Hell, the slip of a girl could convince him to do just about anything. When had she twisted him around her little finger so tightly? Then again, she didn't realize it—yet. He still had some ground to stand on. Once she figured it out…he was doomed.

"Mr. Kaiba!" His secretary was fairly screeching in his face now. Leaning across his desk, her hands planted on the edge while she lurched forward and yelled. She couldn't believe she was behaving this way, but Serenity was her friend, one of her dearest friends ever. "Serenity is on line one! She's at the police station! She's been arrested!" Realizing she was screaming at him, she stood back up and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her job was probably lost at this point. No way would he allow her to get away with bellowing—at him.

Looking puzzled for a few heartbeats, he managed to let her words sink in. Serenity was on line one? She was arrested?

"Please pick it up, she's very upset Sir." Her voice had been reduced to a pained whisper.

He lifted the phone off the receiver and could hear her breath on the other end.

"Serenity?" He asked, questioning, but with more concern than his secretary had heard before.

"Seto!" She cried into the phone. "Please hurry…they arrested me…Tristan chased me and then this guy grabbed me and…"

"Relax, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, not needing her voice to get him anymore upset. As it was, he was ready to tear through the police station mangling any man who caused one of her tears to fall.

Kaiba frowned, as he grabbed his cell and began dialing.

"Have my limo meet me in front of the building," he snapped at the wide eyes of the girl who set this particular scene in motion.

He listened as the phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaiba growled in a menacing tone to the man who had simply uttered _'Detective Nash'._

Their meeting yesterday annoyed him to no end. The incompetent detective had explained how Tristan Taylor had been freed. Even though Tristan's father had been sacrificed to the corrections system—it was still cold comfort. The apple never fell far from the tree.

"Explain why Serenity Wheeler was arrested…start talking…now…" This was insane, what the hell was she doing down there and where was her worthless bodyguard? He had made sure she was covered ever since he had heard about Tristan being let off the hook. If she was at the precinct something had gone terribly wrong.

"Serenity Wheeler?" The detective stammered the name out. He quickly searched his desk and then looked towards the large room outside his office, crowded with desks and people bustling about. "Who is this?"

A soft chuckle, "**_This_** is your worst nightmare if one hair is harmed on her head."

"S-S-Seto K-K-Kaiba?" The detective stood quickly and knocked over his coffee. He watched, helplessly, as the brown liquid sloshed all over important paperwork. Damn it. He vividly recalled the meeting with the man yesterday. He had tried to explain that it wasn't his choice—that the DA had cut a deal. He even went so far as to say the woman was insane, that Tristan should have been incarcerated, that the proof was all there. Unfortunately, Seto Kaiba had tuned him out after hearing Tristan had been set free. The language Kaiba had used after that point would have shocked most mothers…

"I would like to know where you came up with the audacity to arrest an innocent girl and let a kidnapper, as well as a murder accomplice, walk free." Kaiba strode through the lobby and out to his limo. Offering those who watched him, narrowed eyes and dangerous looks.

"Serenity Wheeler is here?" The detective could hardly wrap his mind around the words coming from Seto Kaiba.

"It's good to know the police are deaf and stupid as well as inept." He slammed the cell shut and entered his vehicle. The chauffer shut his door and slid behind the wheel. He started driving as soon as he was told they were heading to the eighth precinct.

There was no time to waste as Kaiba dialed the number of his personal attorney.

"It's time to earn your padded paycheck. Get your collective legal jargon down to the eighth precinct and start working on freeing my fiancé." He wondered, as they drove, if he should call the Mutt and company. Closing his eyes tightly, he decided against it. He would bring her to her brother once she was released. Having them all show up down there would be excessively chaotic. His absently rubbed his temples.

* * *

Serenity paced the holding cell, as she rubbed her hands with the paper napkin. She had been photographed, her things confiscated, and then there was the fingerprinting. Processing. It had been called processing—she had been thoroughly processed. 

She let out a strangled giggle. Arrested. It hardly seemed reasonable or right. She felt for her necklace and then the ache, which ripped through her. The officer who took her camera, purse and cell had also stripped her of her prize possession. Damn the stupid necklace—her ring was gone.

Suddenly, she felt wrong and raw and lost. A sob escaped her, but she refused to let any tears fall. They would get no more than they had from her. Her fists continued to clench and unclench the paper towel as she paced the cell. Her eyes tried to keep from wandering over to the hookers and drunks who shared this small piece of hell with her. Tugging her skirt down, she walked to the bars and scanned the room. How the hell did this happen?

A door opened at the far end of the room. In walked a man, a person she didn't recognize. Slowly he walked, and then—when his eyes fell upon her—his pace picked up.

"Miss. Wheeler?" He asked in a gentle tone.

She nodded dumbly, and she wiped at her eyes with her palms. Thank God for small miracles, especially the one which meant there were no mirrors in jail. Heaven help her, she must look like something the cat dragged in—then discarded. She looked too awful to toy with.

"I'm Detective Nash." He leaned over the police officer's desk next to the cell. "Get her out of there." It was a harsh order.

Her heart lifted a little as she heard the keys enter the lock with erratic clanking. It was almost dungeon-like to her ears, despite it being rather soft. The door was opened and she walked, in a dream-like state, out into the processing room.

"If you'll come with me please." Detective Nash tried to smile at the girl.

"Hold it Detective," the cop smirked. "She has been arrested. If you plan on taking her anywhere you have to follow protocol."

Nash sighed and pulled out his cuffs. "I'm sorry Miss. Wheeler."

Like a beaten and broken spirit, she lifted her wrists for the cuffs. There was no fight left in her. How many years would she go to jail for? How long would this part of the humiliation last? Gently, Nash placed his hand on her lower back and led her across the room, out of this part of the precinct and into the cozier Detective offices.

Her eyes were downcast as a knot formed, low and tight, in her stomach. Would her picture turn up on some awful Internet site? Seto would be furious with her. Hell, maybe the police should simply return the ring to him. A CEO would never want to marry a felon.

"Please have a seat," Nash smiled at her and guided her to a comfortable leather chair in an enclosed office. "Can I get you something to drink?"

She nodded, not even realizing until that moment that she was thirsty.

"I was running and scared," she mumbled as she stared down at the handcuffs on her wrists. Her nails were in tatters, most of them broken now and a bit bloody. She remembered the police officer scrapping under her nails, for evidence, and cringed.

"It's not an excuse, not a good one. But, they wouldn't listen to why. I went through so much. No one seemed to care." Tears began forming in her eyes now. Slowly, tentatively, she accepted the cup of water. Taking a few swallows, she placed the cup on the desk.

"I pulled you out of the cell because I doubt you belong there. I know your history. I worked on the Taylor investigation. Heck, I arrested Taylor Senior." He watched as she looked up at him for the first time. He could understand why Seto Kaiba was so incensed with her being here. She was like a fragile porcelain angel. Black mascara, and other assorted colors, ran down her cheeks. Her hair was obviously knotted, and her clothes looked a bit mangled. However, she still appeared the picture of innocence. His head tilted slightly as he continued to regard her.

He remembered how she had infiltrated the Taylor compound and saved Seto Kaiba. Not single-handedly, but she had been brave enough to risk her life for him.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, gently. "I was there at the Kaiba mansion. The day you helped free Mr. Kaiba. You told me what had happened. I took your statement and helped gather physical evidence from you." He watched her cheeks flame a soft red, as she remembered. The questions were personal and so upsetting.

"We all thought you were very brave Miss. Wheeler. You risked a lot and you did a great service to Mr. Kaiba." His voice was soft, gentle—just like that afternoon.

She nodded slowly, looking up at him. "I don't recall much about that day—it was really awful. I do remember you and the other officers were all very nice to me."

He could hear the catch in her voice, she was close to crying.

"I would have thought Mr. Kaiba would have put a guard on you after yesterday." Nash explained as he circled his desk and sat in the chair opposite her. "I mean, I don't think he would have thought this would have happened so quickly, but still it was inevitable."

Serenity's head began to swim. What the heck was this man talking about? Inevitable? Quickly? Yesterday? The words made no sense to her already overloaded mind. Where was Seto? How long had it been since she was allowed her phone call? At first she thought of calling Joey, but then quickly her mind raced to Seto. He would be the one who could free her, hopefully without pain.

"What are you talking about?" Her confused tone sounded strange to her.

The buzz of the intercom caused her to jump. He smiled at her.

"One second," he explained as he answered the page.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba is here and he is demanding to see your prisoner." The voice was cold and distant.

Serenity nearly cried out loud. She was a prisoner. The world had gone mad; she was hardly what one would think of as a convict.

"Send him in."

In no time the door opened and Serenity turned. There he was, black suit, deep blue shirt and perfectly matched, designer, tie. Springing from her seat she raced to him, stopping short as his eyes narrowed on the cuffs.

Serenity noticed the look, and stopped in her tracks. There was nothing she could do to hide the metal bands on her delicate wrists, no jacket to throw over them, no innocent way to blow off their existence. Tears, which she would not allow to fall before, rained down over the smeared make-up on her cheeks. She knew he would remember this moment forever, the girl he once wanted to marry in manacles like a criminal. Then again, she was a criminal—committing a crime made her a criminal.

He frowned and looked over her shoulder. "Nash get these damn things off her, before I slap a lawsuit on your ass."

Slowly the detective came around the desk and unhooked the restraints. "It is protocol, Mr. Kaiba. I couldn't get her out of the holding cell without cuffing her."

Kaiba heard 'cell' and almost flipped out. His anger was practically out of control at that point.

After the cuffs were removed he noticed the red marks on her pale skin. Fingers that caressed her face tilted her chin up.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a tone he normally reserved for private moments.

Serenity nodded, as a hiccup escaped her.

Kaiba pulled her close and hugged her. At first she didn't respond, but then he felt her hands slip up his sides and wrap around his waist, under his jacket. The tears now fell quickly as she sobbed into his chest. He used gentle words as he stroked her hair, attempting to comfort her.

He nearly laughed out loud when his mind realized that he was getting very good at comforting her.

"They took my ring," she sobbed as he held her.

"We'll get it back." He soothed.

"It's mine Seto, I nearly…" another sobbed ripped through her before she could finish her thought.

"Are you through?" Kaiba growled, returning his attention to Nash. "I think you've done enough harm. I love how criminals are permitted to run free and innocents are arrested."

A woman in a designer suit walked into the office. "I took care of everything Mr. Kaiba. She's free to go, though she will have to appear before a judge on the charges at a later date. I'm afraid the man she assaulted is pressing charges."

Kaiba's chuckle caused everyone, including Serenity, to look at him as if he were insane. "You assaulted someone?" Blue eyes regarded Serenity's shocked face.

Her eyes opened wide as she nodded. "He grabbed me while I was running. I was almost to Kaiba Corp. and he pulled me and held me." She tugged away from Kaiba and pulled up her sleeves—showing him the bruises, which were now darkening to a purple color. "I told him to let me go, but he kept squeezing my arms and then he shook me."

Dexterous fingers slid over the offending marks. "He did this to you first?" Kaiba's breath came in quick bursts now. He would simply kill the man, problem solved.

"I asked him to let go, I was panicking, he wouldn't—so I hit him. Then the officer grabbed me and I was arrested." Serenity explained, to a very interested CEO and high power attorney.

"It sounds to me as if my client was assaulted first. Did anyone document the bruising on her arms?" The attorney asked in a clipped tone.

Nash flipped through the folder on his desk. "No."

"Please let her assailant know that we will slap a civil suit on him for damages to her person, as well as criminal charges. I think he must have recognized my client, and is going to attempt to extort monies. Please let him know we will spend ten times as much as a settlement would be, in order to ensure he doesn't receive a dime." The attorney whipped out a card and handed it to Detective Nash.

"It will be my pleasure," Nash smiled at her. "Bottom dwellers were never my fondest joy. He seems like a real piece of work too." Nash watched as Kaiba stripped off his jacket and placed it over Serenity's shoulders. "I'm really sorry about everything Miss. Wheeler. This was never my intention, and had I known sooner…"

Serenity smiled at him. "It's okay, I don't consider you a bad guy—just someone doing his job. Now, if you don't mind, I really want to get out of here and cleaned up."

The attorney came forward and handed Serenity an envelope. "Your personal effects."

Serenity pulled away from Seto and emptied the contents onto the small table in the room. There was her necklace, and ring floating on it. Her heart leapt into her throat, it was as if she were seeing it for the first time. She pulled it over her head and slipped the ring under her shirt to rest against her skin. Her hand pressed against it, and she sighed feeling a sense of peace rush through her. Turning, she noticed Seto watching her.

Without another word he helped her gather her things and escorted her to the waiting limo, parked in the interior garage—far from the prying cameras.

* * *

"Do you think of our wedding at all?" Yugi asked Teá. "I mean, we've been engaged longer than Joey and Mai and yet…they're getting married and we still have no plans to." 

Teá snuggled closer to him on the couch. Though it was true they had no plans set, her heart knew there was no other person in the world more perfect for her. She loved how he held her, comforted her and considered her an equal.

"I think about being your wife almost every other minute of the day," she shrugged as her arm wrapped around his waist. Blue eyes gazed at the precious diamond ring on her left ring finger. A finger on a hand that was closest to her heart. That was why the engagement ring was worn on the left, not the right, hand. It was closer to her heart.

"Then set a date, maybe Christmas? Though I would prefer Halloween." Yugi snickered as he snuggled her tighter in his arms.

"You know I always harass Serenity about wearing Kaiba's ring. Now I'm thinking about it and it seems she's wearing it exactly where it belongs—above her heart." Teá rested her left hand on Yugi's chest and sighed.

"You're changing the subject." Yugi smiled as she found a way to wind herself around him even tighter. "I want you to be my wife."

She pulled back a bit and looked into eyes that bore a resemblance to a sky right after sunset. The purples wrapping around the pupils in amazing hues that always made her breath catch. They had been engaged a little over a year now. Heck, Serenity hadn't even been living there when Yugi proposed and now here Serenity was, living in Domino and engaged to Seto Kaiba. It seemed that sometimes it did snow in hell.

"I don't want to steal Mai and Joey's spotlight. How about we have a small ceremony right after they come back from their honeymoon?" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Fingertips traced down her jaw line and slid up into her hair, stroking her scalp softly.

Teá pulled back and sighed. "I don't need the pomp and circumstance. Just you Yugi. I'll have the girls in simple dresses, the guys in plain suits and we can have it at that country inn we fell in love with. They have that amazing fireplace. Maybe it'll even snow. It can be totally romantic and…" she stopped rambling when she noticed he was chuckling. A frown crept across her features. "You want to marry me and yet you're laughing at my plans?"

He shook his head slowly no. "You're adorable when you dream, especially when you dream of marrying me."

She looked at him quizzically. "It won't be a dream much longer. Soon I'll be Mrs. Motou." Their fingers twined together, "I guess you've decided to make an honest woman out of me…" Her azure eyes danced with mischief.

"I've wanted to make an honest woman out of you for quite awhile now, you never wanted to be one." Yugi's fingers stroked down along her neck, to her throat and then to her chin—tilting it up so he could brush his lips on hers.

She pulled back. Her eyes were heavily lidded. "I don't care to be an honest woman at the moment Yugi…"

A sneaky smile tweaked at the corners of his lips. "I can take care of that urge—if you'll allow the man you'll marry to do that…"

Teá giggled as she rose from the couch. Pulling his hand gently, she led him to their bedroom. A promise had been shared and soon their wedding day would come.

"Do you think it will be this amazing once we're married?" She asked Yugi as he began undressing her—kissing every inch of her bare skin as it presented itself to him.

"It will always be amazing, but once you're my wife it will be mind-blowing." His warm breath gliding over her skin caused her to shiver. "Maybe I should warm you…"

He moved her to the bed and held up the blanket so she could slide between the sheets. Gently he moved in beside her, "Call the Inn in the morning, before you find something to change your mind."

Teá smiled as he kept his promised and warmed her to her toes.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know if you're enjoying. I do so love hearing from you guys! Feedback is so much fun! And I thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far.**

**The responses will disappear from here once they post to my profile page...**

**Blue Heartz: **So glad you enjoyed it! I love Mokuba and Rebecca also. They are such fun to write! Hope you enjoyed this as well…no Tristan mentions for your sake…

**Tawnykit: **Sorry, it was a bit more than tiny I guess. But, in my mind it didn't seem large. Hope you liked Mokuba and Rebecca again. I am beginning to really enjoy them.

**Setine: **I am so tempted to use the Kaiba shot. It would shock everyone I think… Glad you liked.

**Love-in-the-dark407: **I love evil cliffies! If you know me you must know that! It gets people annoyed, but it also keeps up interest and I love to hear guesses.

**Lilxangelxsweetz: **I don't like him either… Glad I make you wonder, suspense is something I try to stir up.

**KishxIchigo and RxY and SxS Forever:** I don't think you have to ever have to worry about a rape—not from this authoress anyways. I'm sure you didn't die…and isn't suspense great?

**ChaoticPhoenix27: **I agree, cliffies keep it interesting. Glad you liked the chapter—I wanted it to be a bit suspenseful.

**Komo Pineconeseed:** I realize how big it is now…when you plot you never realize how big it is. Thanks, I try to do well in college—even when it annoys me to tears…

**SetoxSerenity4ever: **Glad you think everything is back. I wanted to jump right in there and get things started. We need Tristan in the story—he makes things interesting…

**Gekkou Hana: **So glad you loved that scene. How can an angst queen turn mushy? That's really amusing. Hopefully you liked this chapter as a resolution to the cliffie. I did try to make it fun…

**XxRoseGoddessxx: **Life being insane is so annoying—isn't it? Did you add me? That's so sweet! Go right ahead, I'm glad you did.

**SenayDalig: **I try to make things as intriguing as possible. He had to encourage her in a Kaiba way. If he flattered and fawned it would have been too annoyingly fake. Joey and Kaiba will probably always have a rivalry going. It makes things fun. Mai and Joey have a few hurdles, but nothing too major. Just some jitters…

Mokuba is a Kaiba—so he will be very persistent.

As for the press, they are very good at printing things that aren't true. It would sell more papers if they lied and said it was Seto and Serenity's wedding.

I think chapter 3 answered your next questions… and I hope you enjoyed it as well.

**Serenity Kou: **Tristan will give an interesting twist, he has to be in this story. It would be so boring without him lurking. Glad you liked the chapter. Ihope this chapter turned out to your liking. And I do adore writing a mature Mokuba…

**Silver Fantasy: **Mai hates the idea of the party, she just can't forbid it—or else there would be even more problems. She will have a bachlorette party as well. Glad you liked the chapter! Your review did give me an ego boost—seriously! My life is always insane…especially with the wonderful hurricane we had. I swear it's always something. We aren't allowed, I suppose, that's why I post them on my profile page.

**Rajalily: **Glad you like Mokuba and Rebecca moments. I love writing them!

**Streamstrider: **You are too kind. I just try really hard, sometimes I succeed at putting out something good. Sometimes… Wow, so I have you looking at this genre as well? I'm glad I got you interested. My twisted version of suspense/romance/mystery…

**Sharanika: **Tristan will cause problems…it's what will make things interesting… Yes, the press did falsely report on her getting married. I love writing Mokuba x Rebecca stuff—I try to keep it real. The ideas flow at times…my own imagination. Other times I have to really dig, which is annoying….sigh…

**Dreamcloud516: **Yes, but I resolved the evil cliffie quickly… Wouldn't it have been worse if I kept you guessing? Then you could have thrown things at me… I think chapter 3 will make you happy with Seto—I hope…

**Telecoi: **Socrates is a lot more difficult to understand…at least to me. I tried to do it very soon, I hope you settle for very a lot of pages. Hurricane came and prep before and all kept me busy. I appreciate all your compliments! You made me feel way wonderful and I thank you for it…wholeheartedly!

**Sarah: **You found out this chapter…glad you liked it.

**Darkhope: **Thank you so much! I hope I can keep you interested even when you are no longer interested…does that even make sense? I hope so… Glad you enjoy it!

**Kawaii Cherry: **Glad you found it interesting. I love suspense, I hope I can keep you on your toes. Thank you…

**DMG-0787: **You know me and my cliffies! I tried not to make it be too long. But the chapter itself was very long, I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written!

I am soooo trying to build a convincing Mokuba. I figured him to have a very sarcastic way about him, but with no coldness that Seto wields. I hope I make him convincing. Yes, Tristan is an awesome character to hate. I couldn't have part 2 without him! I will try to keep up the good work…seriously try…

**YukiVampyra: **You know who had her now…or do you? Lol… Thanks for reviewing!

**Unknown but friendly: **I don't want to die…so I wrote lots of pages…

Better than ever? Hmmm thank you very much for that, I needed a pick-me-up…nothing but annoyances lately…I appreciate the compliment!

**Invisible Johnny: **Yeah, college is a bit tough, but you'll get the hang of it. Just complain a lot and whine like I do…

The action in this is going to be a lot quicker and a bit more intense. I have everything set up from the last chapter, so everyone is establish so I can get right into the story. I think chapter 3 should help you out quite a bit…answer a lot of your questions.

**Mystic Dragon1691: **I don't want you going insane! Can't have that… I had to write a sequel I love the story too much to let it go, and there is more to write…more trouble to be found…I assure you!


	4. No Where to Hide

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh… if I did… let's not even go there…

I know this has been a long time coming, but it is quite long, so I hope that makes up for the delay a bit. I also had to sort out my plot before I went ahead, this story is moving quickly. I must also warn you that things are not what they appear to be. I will be mixing it all up quite a bit, I won't give the plot away, but be warned—if you think this will be a repeat of the first story you will be mistaken. I will be quite original…promise!

Thank you for the continuing support…if any fans for this story still exist. Please read and review—let me know if you want to see this continued.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4**

_**No Where to Hide**_

The heat from the bath water was finally beginning to soothe Serenity's aching muscles, as well as the pain behind her eyes. Seto hadn't provided many answers for her; he did tell her that Tristan was released on some plea bargain deal. It made her skin crawl to think of him walking freely through Domino.

Lifting the sponge, she squirted a hefty load of scented bath gel on it. After she worked it into a thick foam, she traced it down her battered arms, all the while wincing at the bruising. That guy had been some piece of work; did he take classes on how to hurt a girl in all the right places? Her upper, as well as her lower, arms were freckled with bruising—some of it light and some darkening with time. At least the police had documented why she had assaulted the man, it hadn't been because she was in some deranged rage.

Leaning back in the tub, she sighed and closed her eyes. It had been a lousy day. The knock on the bathroom door startled her slightly, but she still called out to see who it was.

"Are you all right in there?" Seto asked in a concerned voice.

"Fine, just enjoying the warm water." She explained through the closed door.

She heard the doorknob turn, but didn't flinch as he entered the room. The bubbles covered her more than adequately. He sat on the ledge of the tub and stroked his fingers through the water in a minor attempt to get the bubbles to part. Serenity opened one eye and smiled at him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his tie had been discarded, and the top buttons of his shirt were open. This was Seto Kaiba attempting to relax. He looked amazing.

"I don't recall inviting you in," she chastised in a mocking tone.

"I seldom wait for invitations," He explained. "If I waited opportunities could pass me by." His fingers continued to trail through the water. Seeing her in this setting was calming him considerably. A few short hours ago she had seemed so small and lost, and the handcuffs had almost driven him mad. Lifting one of her wrists, he examined the assorted contusions and scratches. Gentle fingers stroked her skin. A soft sigh caused him to lift his eyes and see the tenderness in her features. "Falling asleep in a tub could be dangerous."

"You taking me out of the tub could be even more dangerous than drowning Seto," she giggled, her eyes closed.

"Do you think I would act improperly after all you've been through today?" He asked as the bubbles began to fade even more.

"You wouldn't be Seto Kaiba if you didn't try." She sighed. She loved him so completely.

He stood, causing her eyes to flutter open. A fluffy robe was hanging on a nearby hook and he snatched it. Holding it open, his azure eyes closed, "Before you become water logged, maybe you should get out. I won't peek—scout's honor…"

Serenity frowned. She knew eventually they would have no secrets. She was going to be his wife, would it be so awful to just stand, slip into the robe and be in his arms? Standing, she smiled as the bubbles slid off her body and plopped back into the tub. Stepping out, she slid into the open terrycloth.

"So trusting…" He mumbled as he closed the robe around her, wrapping his arms around her as he did. "You should know I was never a scout."

Serenity leaned back against him, "That's alright, I prefer bad boys."

He bent and slipped an arm under her knees, and one behind her back. Serenity hugged his neck as he carried her, like a child to the bed. "Will you ever get tired of carrying me?" She asked, recalling their adventure in the rain all those months ago.

"I don't believe I will ever tire of it." He explained as he sat her on his bed.

Serenity leaned over and picked up her bag, rummaging through it, she retrieved her comb. Her hair was in tangles.

"I can handle this," she said as she pulled and grunted, but was silenced with a long gentle kiss.

"I do owe you an apology," he mumbled as he pulled back to watch her. "I knew about Taylor and I didn't inform you. I wanted your opening to go flawlessly and I thought if I just put some men on you secretly and kept you in the dark…" The comb stopped. "If I would have warned you none of this would have happened."

"It's okay Seto," she shrugged. "I thought I would be angry, but it isn't worth it. Besides, you did get me out of jail—which was very nice of you." She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly. It seemed as if the whole event was a distant nightmare, a bad dream he had chased away. Seto usually chased away the things that frightened her most.

The comb began to sort the knots again.

"Stay with me Serenity," He asked, his warm breath on her ear. "Stay here, not because you're afraid, or because your safety is an issue—stay because you want to."

Tilting her head, she placed the comb on the bed next to her. There was no doubt in her mind what he was asking. Yes, she had shared his home and his bed many times, stopping short of becoming his on many occasions and driving them both to the brink of complete frustration. Her fingers, instinctively, slid to the ring on her necklace—wrapping around it and pressing it to her heart.

It wasn't supposed to have happened this way, she had been waiting for the opening of the gallery to tell him she would take his name and be his wife. They had been through so much, and yes, at first it had been hard. In fact, it was still hard. He was still Seto Kaiba.

Nodding, she looked up at him. "I'll stay because I love you."

"Like hell you will!" Joey's voice boomed into the room. There was his little sister in a robe on a bed with a man he still detested.

"Find the doggie door, did you?" Kaiba quipped as he stood.

"Son of a—," Joey growled as he lunged towards the smug CEO. Thankfully Mai was behind him and grabbed at Joey's collar.

"Seriously! The two of you should have learned some type of maturity by now!" Mai growled at the testosterone driven boys.

"Where are your clothes Serenity?" Joey asked through clenched teeth.

"I took them off when I took a bath," Serenity explained calmly. "I told you I was in a holding cell. I also told you I was in pretty bad shape—I wanted to relax and just…"

"So you took a bath with him?" Joey accused, his eyes widening as steam practically poured from his ears.

"You really are stupid Wheeler, does it look like I took a bath?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"You could have changed," Joey fumed.

Mai shook her head and rolled her eyes again, "I hardly think they did anything like that—or intend to." She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Serenity, "Are you feeling better?" She asked as she took the comb from the bed and finished detangling the rest of the Serenity's hair.

Serenity nodded, "Seto's attorney assured me I would be fine. Since that man assaulted me first—there is no way a judge would come down hard on me because I was struggling to free myself. It was a defensive move on my part." She looked up at Seto, who was still glaring at her brother. How would she tell Joey she intended on staying here? The truth was—she had no intention of leaving the mansion to go back to her room at Joey and Mai's place.

"Everything has been taken care of." Seto confirmed.

"Then I'll be taking my sister and leaving." It was a flat statement. There was no room for arguments.

"She's a big girl, if she chooses to stay—I'm all for it." Mai hugged Serenity from behind and then stood up, moving closer to Joey.

"Like hell she'll stay here. They aren't married—heck, they aren't even engaged." Joey growled. "What makes you think he won't take advantage of her and then toss her out once he's done?"

Kaiba's eyes glowed red as he moved around the bed, ready to throttle Joey. Serenity quickly stood up and placed her hands firmly on Seto's chest, stopping him in his tracks. Shaking her head and giving him imploring looks.

"Fighting won't solve anything Seto." Serenity, once sure Seto was calm enough to turn her back on him, glanced over at her brother and smiled. "Joey, I'm twenty-one, technically I'm an adult and can do what I want. What I want is to stay here, I might as well get used to it, seeing as I will be his wife." She turned back to look up at Seto, but found he was already looking down at her.

"You're accepting?" He asked in a quiet tone, devoid of emotion.

"Geez," she mumbled, "can't you believe I finally came to my senses?"

"Came to your senses?" Joey squawked, "More like—lost your mind!"

Mai grabbed Joey's arm and started tugging him from the room. "I think they need time alone, say congratulations Joey…and let's wait downstairs." It was a struggle, and Joey said many words, none sounded like 'congratulations'.

When the door clicked shut, Serenity let out a breath she had been holding.

"Well?" Kaiba asked, sounding reverent.

"If you still want me, I would love to be your wife." Serenity explained, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Gently, softly, Kaiba reached out and wiped the tear with his thumb. He then cupped her cheek and tilted her face up to him. "I don't think I've ever waited this patiently before."

Serenity placed her hand on top of his and pressed it tighter against her cheek, "I intended to tell you the night of the gallery opening. I wanted to make it special and perfect and…"

Seto claimed her mouth, catching her whisper with his lips. The taste of her sigh, the scent of her body, the magic of her acceptance. Nothing compared with that particular moment in time. He loved her, probably had started loving her at the motel all those months ago. Losing her had never been an option, but had almost been a reality several times. He had chased her to New York, kidnapped her, and then allowed her to take her time coming to him. Now, here she was, in his arms—safe for the moment. The world would constantly try to invade, but she would be his.

Lips parted as the kiss deepened. The familiar taste of coffee quickly invaded her mouth. He was her creature of habit now. Battling for dominance, she quickly surrendered and allowed him to explore and plunder her mouth completely. A satisfied growl made a sensual shiver race across her skin. His arms wrapped around her slim waist as he hauled her up against his body, stealing the breath from her lungs. Realization settled in, she was no longer standing, but floating in his arms—their world had gotten smaller. It was now to be her and him and Mokuba here in this house. Pulling back, she looked into the eyes of her future husband—smaller? No, bigger was more like it. Because as much as Mokuba would be her brother, Joey would be his. It brought a smile to her lips, though she would keep her thoughts private for this instant.

"Can we get rid of that ridiculous necklace now?" Seto asked as he nuzzled her neck, dragging his teeth across her skin. She nodded. He released her and placed her gently back on the ground. Serenity struggled to breathe as he slipped his hands around her neck and unclasped the chain, which held her prized possession.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper, as he let the ring fall into his hand.

She nodded enthusiastically, tears evident in her honey colored eyes. Holding up her left hand, he took the ring and slipped it on her finger gently.

"I suppose it's all official now," he smirked, as he pressed a kiss to the back of her left hand. "I'll hold you to your promise, from now on you'll never be rid of me." He moved to kiss her, but she pressed a finger over his lips.

"Do you promise?" She asked, a smiled on her face as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Because I'll be very annoyed if you ever leave me."

"I'll be with you until you beg for my absence, even then, you should know—if you run away I will be on your heels. I have no problems kidnapping you again." He shrugged and then stood before her, smugly.

Quirking an eyebrow, she regarded him. So beautiful and perfect and all hers

"Well, then I guess my plans for racing off to some far city will have to be put on hold…for now." Serenity stared at the ring that now decorated her finger—it had never been on her before. Only her neck had been graced with the blue diamond, and then it had been on a chain.

"I never said you couldn't race off," he explained as he circled her, then wrapped his arms around her waist as he tugged her back to rest against his chest. "You just have to take me with you."

"I suppose you have a date in mind?" Serenity asked as her hands settled on his arms, her head resting back on him.

"Naturally I want to do this as quickly as possible, especially since you could be in danger. I can provide you with more protection as my wife." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We can have a quick civil ceremony, or an elopement if you prefer."

Serenity felt downtrodden suddenly, "I always saw myself in a white gown in a church with a big reception. Lots of flowers, bridesmaids, going insane over invitations and writing my vows. I suppose I won't get the fairytale." An ache developed deep inside of her in that moment.

"I love you Serenity," Seto sighed deeply. "If you want the fairytale I'll do my best to deliver it. Money can be an asset at times. You can have the main dining room decorated to your heart's desire and I suppose we can have the ceremony on the back balcony. I have servants to help pull it together and my connections will come in very handy. We just need to do this quickly—I waited so long for you to say yes, and now that you have…" He squeezed her tighter.

She nodded, she had kept him waiting for a long time, and now that Tristan was on the loose—it was in her best interest to be Seto's wife.

"I don't want to step on Joey and Mai's plans, I don't want their day to be eclipsed with ours. Maybe we should have something simple for now—and then we can have a large reception at a later date. Would that be okay?" She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "I told you what I wanted in a wedding, what do you want Seto?"

"To make you mine." He explained simply.

* * *

"There was no way we could keep the girl in custody, not when there were no real charges to press against her." The voice on the phone explained to Taylor Senior. "She pled self defense and Seto Kaiba had one of his high powered attorneys yank her out of here post haste. Honestly, the precinct will be lucky if it isn't slapped with a lawsuit."

"I don't like it when my bidding isn't done correctly. Damn that little red-headed brat." The older man fumed. "I suppose my son is already trying to get access to her."

"That was why she was running, at least that is what it says in the reports. She was running from Tristan Taylor, when caught by an individual and thusly she assaulted said individual when the man refused to release her." The voice explained.

"This is ridiculous, I put my best men on this—and it gets screwed up? Who do I have to pay off now?" He fumed. "Unfortunately my son never did get a backbone. Where is he anyway?"

"The last I was informed, he was back at the mansion. He's hell bent on seeing the girl, but that will be decidedly more difficult now that she is in Kaiba's mansion. Security there is tight."

Taylor senior snorted, "Tight, but not impenetrable. You forget, I'm influential as well, and anything Seto Kaiba knows—I know too. The girl isn't safe anywhere, and she can't hide indoors forever. She has very public places to be—a gallery to open, a wedding to attend, a masquerade ball to make an appearance at. She is wide open for the snatching. Don't screw this up or I swear…"

"We won't fail you again, Sir." The line went dead as Taylor Senior slapped his attorney's phone shut.

His attorney sat there shaking his head. "You know you're playing a dangerous game?"

Taylor shrugged, "I already, supposedly, have life in prison to face. If I gave up my freedom for my son—he will damn well obey me and do what he's told. I have a feeling that if I hold his heart's desire in peril—Tristan will be a good boy. Don't you agree?" The cold sound of his voice and the blank expression on his face left no doubts that he was a lethal man.

"It will be most difficult to pull strings from behind bars," his attorney explained as he put his phone in his breast pocket.

Taylor smiled smugly, "That is why I have paid employees in the most amazing places. I also am optimistic. You see—I did place myself at the mercy of the court in order to save my son. How noble of me. Don't you agree?"

The attorney nodded, even as he likened Taylor to Satan on Earth.

"Oh, my faithful, but blind, representative, even now my special force is destroying evidence and making a mockery of the court system so many place their faith in. When new evidence turns up—and trust me, I have it from a good source that new evidence will turn up. Your justice system will have no choice but to free me."

Blinking rapidly, the attorney could feel his hands shaking. "There are witnesses who saw you kill Max." It was a flat statement; words he wished he could pull right back into his mouth and swallow. Did he have his own death wish? Why would he question this psycho?

"No one saw the deed committed. Seto Kaiba was chained to the wall after the deed was done, and Wheeler was ushered in to see the remains a short time later. No one saw the 'atrocity' committed. Yes, the body was in the room, but I have no knowledge of how it got there. All a matter of timing…" Taylor sighed wistfully and smiled sickly.

"You still have the attempted rape and kidnapping charges. Not even to mention the attempt at corporate espionage." The attorney rifled through his papers. Could this man be serious about being released? It wasn't possible. Everything was iron clad and this monster had to stay behind bars—away from society. He was a…

Maniacal laughter filled the room. "You look scared my friend," Taylor smiled. "I know all about the other charges, and they bore me. First of all the rare hunters were after the device Kaiba Corp. had been working on, I had no hand in the kidnapping—once again—rare hunters, and as for the red-head, well, let's just say she isn't worth my time. I think she misread my intentions, and she has a propensity for violence it seems. She is developing a pattern, even now. Do you know she was arrested for assaulting a poor innocent man? If she keeps assaulting people the court will see that she has a vivid imagination and I was merely trying to defend myself from her onslaught. Besides, the rare hunters were not pay rolled through me—they had me at their mercy as well. I did what I had to do for fear that if I didn't—my son would pay the consequences."

The attorney's blood ran cold. It could be done. A few corrupt officials, paid off judges, planted evidence, contrived run-ins to prove Serenity Wheeler was out of control… Could this man beat his own sentence—even after pleading guilty? Hell, he could do it and come out as a martyr. Pleading guilty to save his son from hell, the papers would have a field day—the man would almost be elevated to hero status. This was sick and twisted and…

Grabbing his attorney's wrist, he squeezed tightly. "I hope you don't intend to go running off in an effort to save anyone. That would displease me immensely. Heck, Max was my best man—when he tried to cross me… Well, let's just say it took many body bags to retrieve all of the pieces."

Sweat trickled down his attorney's spine. This man was an utter monster.

"So, don't try playing hero to my villain role—you won't win and I will destroy your world." Releasing the man's hand, Taylor sat back and examined his nails. "Now, let's say—same time in two days? Oh and be a dear and bring the phone again."

The attorney rose, on shaking legs, and made his way to the door. Taking one last look, Taylor waved at the man. All thoughts of reporting anything flew out the window. Not that anything he reported could be used. Client—attorney confidentiality was a golden rule in law. Anything he said would be tossed from the roof of the courthouse. He looked at his watch as he strode through the prison halls. Freedom was precious, as was his family and his friends. Taylor was the most dangerous man he had ever represented. Funny, it hadn't even been his choice.

* * *

"I was so close, so close…" Tristan complained to no one as he drove through Domino. Serenity and Mai had walked to the park, alone. It had been so easy. All he had to do was approach her. When she left Mai's side—it had become even simpler. Until she spied him and began to run.  
She seemed terrified of him, why? He wasn't like his father. How come she ran off? She should have been thrilled to see him, heck, she had loved him at one point. Was it all over? Completely? It couldn't be. He would never accept that.

Turning down another road, he noticed the Kaiba Corp. building in the distance. It was all Seto Kaiba's fault. Hadn't he been the one who was a jerk for all those years? Constantly forcing Yugi to duel him, always making fun of Joey? Could it be that now they all were on the same side? He just couldn't see it.

Once he explained to Serenity how he didn't know what his father was doing, well—technically he did. However, it was never his intention to kill Seto Kaiba, he only wanted to master the skills at dueling Kaiba had. It was innocent and simple. Sure, his father wanted him to cheat (using Seto Kaiba's latest invention), but he had been trying to do things the old fashion way. Max had been teaching him as had the other rare hunters. Unfortunately, he wasn't as cunning at duel monsters as Yugi, Kaiba or Joey were.

He would go to the masquerade ball and her gallery opening. There had to be some way to get to Serenity—to make her see. Once she listened to reason he could set this all right. He would get her back, and Seto Kaiba would be history.


End file.
